Lachlan Wilson (SuperNatural)
Summary Lachlan is Australian and British, He is Well coordinated in Aim and Accuracy which is why he took up a job As a Sniper Mercenary, His performance on his First Kills already show he is a force to be reckoned with. During his first few years in Australia he then settled on the U.S. which was a much more easier place to be Sniping as the U.S. has quite a higher concentration of Criminals, People out of debt, and Unknown Creatures. Relationships/Friends * Scott Smith - Scott and Lachlan have a “Good Friend” to “On each-other’s Necks” Relationships, But Usually they cooperate well and plus they work with the same occupations. * Stephen Ross - Stephen and Lachlan Are good friends considering the fact that they are a quarter on both of their nationalities, Stephen usually helps Scott and Lachlan calm down. * Owen Walker * Craig Morris * Austin Williams * Alex West * Jonathan Morrow * Personality Lachlan has a Fair Personality that most people can work with, Usually he is often trying to do all he can to accomplish one challenge but knows when he needs to back down, because he could risk his friends/Teammates, His tone of his voice seems quite normal and Friendly when talking to, but to his rivals/enemies he acts like what most people in movies would do against them. He has respect for all the bounties/targets he kills as he said that he has pity on lots of people. Appearance He appears slightly tall around 6’1, he wears a Desert-Camo T-shirt over a sleeveless Brown Army Coat, He wears Dark grey pants and Dark Brown Shoes, his hair seems slightly fuzzy and his eyes are Light-Blue sometime Personal Stats Alignment: Often Neutral Good, On hunts or bounties usually on Chaotic Good Name: Lachlan Grant Wilson, Silent-Striker (Popular/Urban Name) Age: 31 Gender: Male Height: 6’1 Classification: British Aussie Assassin Occupation: Australian/U.S. Mercenary Likes: Australian Beer, Kangaroos, Nature-Related Challenges, Beating Rivals, Annual Bushman’s Challenge Hobbies: Sniping, Scoping Creatures, Off-road Driving Themes: Mercenary Park Status: Alive Notes: * Most Of The time he calls almost everybody he meets or talks to “Mate” or “Lad” Combat Stats Tier: 10-A, 9-C to 9-B with Weapons Powers And Abilities: Potentially Superhuman Physical Characteristics (According to him he explained that he survived a shark attack, Falling off a railing and Easily Fractured his Bounty’s Lower Jaw with a punch), Marksmanship & Weapon Mastery (He is Both great at using both standard types of fighting but he is most notably excellent in ranged Combat, Some say his shots always land straight and Directly to where his target is unless), Likely Immortality (Type 2) (He survived having a noticeably big mortal chest cavity open but soon went back to normal), Likely Regeneration (Low, Mid-Low), Telescopic-Vision (His sight-Distance seems relatively/Slightly-Superior to the average person’s eye, with or without any devices), Adaptation (He can almost-immediately adapt to the survival of a different area/Location.), Stealth Mastery (Through years of Being in the wilderness by choice, He apparently learned to adapt to the surroundings easily virtually undetectable even born with an ability to change his temperature for no heat signatures), Paralysis (He learnt to physically effect his opponent’s veins and muscles to stop entirely leaving them unable to move for a few minutes or more) Attack Potency: Athlete Level, Street Level to Wall Level (His Sniper rifle can deal a major amount of damage to living things or to even solid objects, his most powerful Gun can practically destroy a wall) Speed: Athletic Human Travel Speed, Peak Human to Superhuman Attack and Reaction Speed, Subsonic Combat Speed Lifting Strength: likely Class 1 (He pulled an adult great white shark out of the water, which can weigh at around 680 to 1,100 kg) Striking Strength: Athlete Class (Ripped Off the lower Jaw of an Alligator), Street Class to Wall Class With Weapons Durability: Small-Building Level (Got run-over by a Semi-Truck during a bounty chase, Got his leg bitten severely by a Great White he recovered quickly) Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard Melee Range, Kilometers (His Sniper can reach this distance along with his accuracy) Intelligence: slightly Over Average (He practically knows more about wilderness Survival Than the average person, practically knows most of every animal in Australia and their techniques in survival naturally or by human cause) Standard Equipment: Lightweight Condor Australian Army Machete, Springfield XDs Pistol, Colt .22lr Handgun, Silenced L115A3 sniper rifle, Silenced Tikka M55 Sniper Rifle Weakness: None Notable Known Vehicles * Hill-Runner - The Hill Runner is Lachlan’s Main Vehicle often driving it on-road and mostly off-road, the Model is a Sage-Green Coloured 2010 Ford SVT Raptor Modified and edited to become a Two-seater as-well as a Camper behind the Container area Comfortable to be inside, the engine has also been replaced with an engine that the Camo Dudes Used for their Raptors. Others Notable Victories Notable Losses Inconclusive Matches Trivia * he is Solely based off and inspired by Sniper from the YouTube Series “Team Neighbourhood” Category:SuperNatural Category:Male Characters Category:Vehicle Users Category:Mercenaries Category:Neutral Good Category:Chaotic Good Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Users Category:Immortal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Status Effect Inducement Users